One Hundred views into our lives
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: Little short drabbles about Cott. There will be one-hundred in all. Inspired from something on Deviantart.
1. Introduction

Alright, well these are just little oneshot/drabbles. some will be longer than others, and some will be shorter. I'll try and post them in groups of five, and there are one-hundred in all! It started on DevArt for a contest, but i'll post them here for now, though I may change my mind and post them on my devart account...

* * *

Introduction

He remembered the first time that he had been introduced to her, the first time that she had captivated him and awakened a dead sense in him, love. Longing, compulsion, and desire awakened in her midst as well, and he always had a hard time trying to stop him from doing something rash. He would remember that introduction forever, till the day he died.

"You can read minds?" he had asked, hesitantly.

Blushing, she had quickly responded no.

But still, that introduction had lead to many things. Good and bad, bad and good.

It had all started with an introduction...


	2. Complicated

Complicated

Life was complicated, she knew that. But this was just something to add to all the original complications. It was bad enough that they were fighting time itself, but now, they would have to do it without her.

"Jay, I'm pregnant," she had told him, deciding not to beat around the bush.

He had just stared at her, unable to utter a word. Then he had just turned around, and walked out the door. But not before muttering, "What am I going to tell Theresa?"

Yes, things where often complicated in their lives, with too many twists and turns to count.


	3. Making history

Making history

Neil often wondered if he and his friends would ever make history for what they did. Of course, with his good looks and modeling career, he was already going to be in the books. But what about their mission? Would they ever be recognized as the teenagers who saved the world?

Would they ever make history for what they were doing? For what they had sacrificed? Neil didn't think so. If the gods had their way, no one would even remember them, he thought bitterly, as the history teacher droned on about the heroes of war, the ones that would be remembered for making history.


	4. Rivalry

Rivalry

There seemed to always be rivalry between the two. Two stubborn energies, neither willing to give up. The others where exasperated at the competitions, the contests, but not they. No, they loved the rivalry, which, in the end, was not that rivalries when they thought about it, it was more like just a competition to outwit the other. But still, they loved it more than anything.


	5. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

She seemed unbreakable, with her resolve, her grace, her manor of doing everything. But was she really? A few times, Archie had seen her break down and cry, and a few times, he had had to put her back together, and make the pain go away.


	6. Obsession

6- Obsession

He obsessed about her, he knew it, his friends knew it, and everybody knew it. Except for her. Everyone knew about it except the one that he obsessed about.

He thought about her before going to sleep, and he thought of her as he woke up. He loved her, plain and simple. But he loved her so much that it was turning into an obsession. Pictures of her lined his closet walls, hidden in the depths of all the clothes and scrapped poems.

But she would never know, he had promised himself that. Never would she find out of his deep obsessions for her...

Never.


	7. Eternity

7-Eternity

She didn't want to spend a day, a week, a year, or a lifetime with him. Neither was long enough. Only eternity would be, nothing less, nothing more. To be able to see his face every day. To wake up, and know that he was right beside her, and to go to sleep, and know that he would protect her.

Eternity...her eyes lit up at the thought...


	8. Gateway

8- Gateway

A boat was moving on the river Styx, a cloaked ferryman guiding it through the turbulent green waters.

A single passenger was on the vessel, his blue eyes dull, and his once golden hair now grey. Even in old age, he looked handsome. The boat suddenly pulled to a halt, right next to the shore. A gigantic gate loomed before him. Rocks lined either side of the dirt path leading up to it. On the right, a group of nine people were sitting on the rocks, apparently waiting for someone.

A young woman whose ginger hair fell down to her lower back, leaning on a handsome man, his chocolate brown eyes sharp, ever the leader. On another rock, another couple where sitting. A man with lavender hair and cobalt eyes, holding a young woman with the reddest hair possible. Next to him, the bulkiest man to walk the earth, holding the kindest woman, her light brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

Further even, yet another couple. A dark-skinned man, with a young woman beside him. Her eyes where sharp, noticing all and every movement. Her skin was also dark, though not nearly as dark as her companion's.

At the edge of the rocks, a lone figure sat, her long dark blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her blue eyes troubled. Her shoulders sagged with sadness, and her once-vibrant hair was dull.

As the man walked a bit on the path, the group all looked up, and all broke into smiles at the same time.

Walking slowly up to him, the man started to feel a change overcoming him. He felt stronger, like he did in his youth. Looking down at his hands, he saw that they where wrinkle-less again. Feeling his face, he felt the same face that he had loved so much and cared for so much in his youth.

"So, took you long enough to die," the fiery red head said, hands on her hips.

The man grinned. "Sorry if my luck is too much for you, Atlanta."

Looking around, he caught sight of the woman he had been looking for. Holding her hand, they all turned towards to gates.

"Well, we're all here now," The purple-haired man said.

"Well then, let's go. We've waited long enough, and now we are a team again, so let's go.

"To the gateway," the petite woman said.

"To the gateway," the others all mumbled, walking slowly to the large gates, marking the entrance to their eternal rest in the Elysian Fields, last resting place of heroes.


	9. Death

9- Death

"Why did he have to die? He was too young; he had his whole life ahead of him!" Atlanta wailed, burying herself into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Why did Archie have to die?" She repeated, while her boyfriend wrapped his muscled arms around he, drawing her close.

"I don't know, Lannie. Now come on, let's put him to rest." The man said, rubbing his girlfriend's back consolingly.

Nodding, Atlanta bent over, covering the little wooden box with dirt, and then stomping on it slightly to secure it.

Standing up, she stood next to her lavender-haired boyfriend.

"He was a good friend, and a good fish." She whispered as a glistening tear ran down her cheek.


	10. Opportunities

10-Opportunities

So many opportunities. Too many to count. Why couldn't he just go and ask her out, get it over with and be able to love her like he wanted to?

"Hey Arch!" she greets as she passes by, waving a hand as the sound of yet another opportunity passes by alongside her, unseen and unheard.


	11. 33

11- 33

"Thirty-three percent? THIRTY-THREE PERCENT?" Archie cried as his teacher passed him his math exam.

Next to him, Atlanta whooped.

"Yes, I got eighty!" she cried happily.

Thirty-three percent...why is it that that number was following him everywhere? Odie said that there was 33 chance that Atlanta liked him back, by calculating all the close encounters.

But, judging by the look on her face now, Archie reckoned that the percentage had now become 34.


	12. Dead wrong

12- Dead wrong

"Are you sure about this?" Lune asked, following Odie up the steep hill.

"Of course I am. The full moon isn't for another day or two. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, we're just going for a small stroll in the woods."

Still unsure, but trusting her highly intelligent friend, Lune continued up the steep hill, grabing on branches to pull herself up. As the trees thinned out, Lune looked up at the night sky with silver eyes.

They locked upon the full moon.

"Odie, you where wrong," she whispered as her body began to change.

"Dead wrong..."

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

Okay, just in case there is any confusion, Lune is a descendant of Lycaon. She is there for a werewolf, and her eyes turn silver when the moon is close to its fullness.

Just so nobody gets confused.


	13. Running away

13- Running away

"Atlanta, you can't run away forever!" Theresa exclaimed, exasperated.

"But-"

"Oh, don't you give me the 'he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin what we have' speech. You love him, and he loves you." Theresa interrupted, waving her arms in the air for emphasis.

Eyes softening, she hugged the younger girl.

"Atlanta, you have to stop running away." She said, rubbing her friend's back.

"Stop running away."


	14. Judgement

14- Judgement

Judgment. To pass judgement upon someone. Upon her.

Lune knew that people often passed judgment upon her because of who her ancestor was. The others, her friends, they where gifted by their ancestors. Hercules' strength, Atalanta's speed. But her...she had inherited only Lycaon's curse.

Judgement. Sure, she was often judged by her curse. Lycaon's curse. Her inheritance.


	15. Seeking solace

15- Seeking solace

The cemetery was empty, except for its occupants, six feet under. Vines grew on many of the old headstones, and a chilling wind aroused the dead leaves on the ground. Only one living person was there, a single white rose in his hand. He was crying, standing before the headstone that marked the resting place of the one he had loved.

"Theresa, I'm so sorry...I should have taken the blow instead of you. I should be the one that was in your place. Theresa, if you can hear me, will you please forgive me?"

"Jaaaaaayy..."

Jay looked up at the sound of his name. Was it a trick of the wind? Or had his wish come true.

"Jaaaaay..." the voice said again. Looking up, Jay saw an outline. An outline that he knew well.

"Theresa..." he whispered, dropping the rose in his hand.

"Jay, why have you come to me seeking solace?" Theresa whispered.

"I never held anything against you. I am in the Elysian Fields with my mother, and the rest of my family. I am waiting for you, Jay."

Slowly, she started to fade, melting in with the background.

Bending down, Jay put the rose on her grave, then stood up and started to walk away.

He had come seeking solace, and he left having found it.


	16. Excuses

16- Excuses

A list of Archie's top 10 excuses:

I was tired, I didn't see the time!

Oh, I didn't know that we weren't allowed here!

It was Neil, he made me do it!

What? The (insert object here) just slipped from my hand!

The only reason why Atlanta keeps beating me is because I let her.

Herry ate my homework.

Theresa made me do it! She took control of my mind and made me say those things!

I am_ not_ afraid of water. I just don't like getting my ankle brace wet.

Neil/Becky/Lune/Jay/Theresa/Atlanta/Herry/Abby/Odie/Pepe did it!

Neil, that was _your_ shampoo? I'm sorry; I thought that I had put the pink hair dye in Jay's!


	17. Vengeance

17- Vengeance

"Atlanta, I'm sorry. Can we go back in now?" Archie asked as he and Jay jogged around the roof of the brownstone in their boxers.

"Yeah, I think that we served our punishment now. Can we get dressed please?"

On one of the chairs, Atlanta sat, while next to her Theresa was also sitting, sipping on her drink.

"No," They said in unison.

"That will teach you to snoop on us while we're having a girl's night out." Theresa said, sipping her soda.

"This is our vengeance on you. Your punishment. Now keep jogging." Atlanta said, grinning.

Ahh yes, vengeance.

Vengeance was indeed sweet. Especially when watching a good looking Jay and Archie run around, half-naked.

Sweet, sweet vengeance.


	18. Love

18- Love

All his life, Neil had felt loved. By his fans, his family, his producers. Himself, especially.

But now, he felt as if something was missing. As if there was a gaping hole in his gut, that only one person could fill. For once in Neil's life, he loved someone else more than he loved himself.

"Hi Neil," She greeted as she passed by with the other girls of the team.

"H-hey Becky..." He stuttered, waving a hand to say hi. Quickly regaining himself, he caught himself in time by looking at his reflection in his three-paneled mirror.

Indeed, for the first time in Neil's life, he loved someone else. And as he admitted it to himself, the large, gaping hole started to close.


	19. Tears

19- Tears

Tears. Only a handful of times had Archie shed tears. Once at his wedding, once when his twins were born. Once when they defeated time, and once when Atlanta answered his 'I love you'. Another time when his third child came to this world. Three more times when each of his children married, and one tear for each grandchild.

As Archie lay on his deathbed, an old and withered man, he counted the times that he had cried. Not many, and more than he would have liked to admit, but he didn't regret any of those tears.

Not one.


	20. My inspiration

20- My inspiration

"Watcha writin'?"

Jumping, Archie quickly hid what he was writing.

"N-nothing." He stuttered, turning to look at Atlanta.

Smiling innocently, she held onto the back of his chair for support.

"We're going to watch a movie. You coming?" she asked, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, just wait a second, I want to finish something."

Still smiling, she exited the room, while Archie got the papers that he had been previously hiding out. On the first page, in big black letters, where the words: "My inspiration, by Archie Connors"

As he put them carefully back in their binder, he lifted his head, looking at the place where Atlanta had just disappeared. His best friend, his running companion, his secret love.

His inspiration.


	21. Never again

21-Never again

_Why him? Why? _ Lune thought as she held the frail, limp body of her brother.

_I told him not to come, to stay away, so why didn't he?_

Running her hands through his hair, she sobbed, letting her tears fall freely, soaking her already dirty and torn clothes. Of all the days that he could have followed her, he chose the one where the moon was full, when she lost control and killed everything.

_I'll never let anyone close enough to get hurt_ she promised herself.

"NEVER AGAIN!" she cried to the heavens, throwing her head back, and yet still clutching the broken and bloodied body, growing steadily colder.

"Never again..."


	22. Online

22- Online

"So, what do you think?"

"Great idea, do you have the scissors?"

"Oh yeah! So, you online?"

"I'm online!"

Outside Neil's room, two figures snuck in, one with lavender hair, sharp scissors in his hand, and another with vivid red hair, a grin on her face.

Neil would have a nasty surprise later on.


	23. failure

23- Failure

He had failed that time. He had failed them all. Before Lune, Abby and Becky had joined the team, when they had just started to fight Cronus. Archie had let the seeper out, and Atlanta, Odie and himself had been infected.

He had failed that time. He was supposed to be the brawn, the muscles, and yet he had succumbed to the illness.

He had failed, that time. But he had promised himself that he would never fail again.

He wouldn't bear to see another one of his friends fall because he had failed.


	24. Rebirth

24- Rebirth

After the final fight with Cronus, when Theresa had divided his life with Atlanta's, he had felt reborn. Their hearts beat at the same time, and they took their first breath simultaneously.

They had been reborn, sharing the same soul, heart,

And love.


	25. Breaking away

25- Breaking away

"Atlanta, come with me!"

"No, Pan! I don't love you. I love Archie."

"But-"

"I don't care! You have to break away from me, Pan."

"But I-"

"I said, break away, Pan..."

"Just break away," She whispered, leaving the god behind her and heading towards her lavender-haired friend.


	26. Forever and a day

26- Forever and a day

For once in his life, Neil loved someone other than himself. He wanted to spend forever with her, waking up next to her in the morning, and falling asleep with her in his arms.

Forever and a day...that sounded good enough for him.


	27. Lost and found

27- Lost and found

For sixteen years she had been lost, scorned by all who knew her because of what, not who, she was. Her name meant moon, and she was like that, timid in the day, and yet the night was her time, her element.

But when she met a certain highly intelligent African-American, she had been found.

Lost, and then found. That's what had happened to her.


	28. Light

28- Light

She was an essence of light, bright and bubbly, and always positive.

Even her powers were light, healing everyone around her, a trait given to her by Asclepius.

She was light, and light was her.


	29. Dark

29- Dark

Darkness was her element; she was a creature of the dark.

There seemed to be a dark cloud following her, everywhere she went, no matter what she did, it was there.

She was darkness, and darkness was her. Period.


	30. Faith

30- Faith

"Abby, Theresa, you have to do something! She's dying!" Archie yelled, holding a pale and bloody Atlanta in his arms.

"Her wounds are too great for me to heal. There is only one spell that can help her now, and that is the power of faith." Theresa said, holding back tears.

"What do you need?" Archie asked, his eyes set and his face determined.

"The power of healing, darkness, love, magic, friendship, and luck." Abby answered, knowing what spell Theresa was talking about.

Around the injured Hunter, nine people help hands, their eyes closed.

"Faith heal us, faith revive us, heal this injured soul." Theresa chanted; her irises purple.

"Faith help us." She repeated, grasping Atlanta's hands. Above them, the sky had turned dark, and thunderclouds loomed menacingly at the edge of New Olympia.

With a jolt, the Hunter drew a deep breath, her wounds healed by the faith of her friends.


	31. Colors

31- Colors

Ever since he had met her, he had felt more...alive. She made colors seem dull when she walked into a room, since she was the most colourful person that he had ever seen.

Full, pink lips, light blue eyes, beige skin, light brown hair, tinted with blue.

Yes, colors were dull, because she absorbed all of it.


	32. Explorations

32- Exploration (rated 'M')

Their bodies rocked simultaneously to the music of their gasps and moans, and to the tune of their heartbeats.

Their bodies were pressed together and slick with each other's sweat.

Red and purple hair stuck to sweaty brows, and by the time the night was over, so would their explorations.


	33. Seeing red

33- Seeing red

His vision swarmed in red as he punched, kicked,

Hacked.

Blood spurted everywhere as his anger led him on.

"Don't ever touch her again," He snarled, enjoying the sound of breaking bones under his foot.

Archie was seeing red.

And he liked it.


	34. Shades of grey

34- Shades of grey

In almost every story, every fairytale, there was a good guy and a bad guy. The hero and the villain. Black or white, but no middle.

She herself considered herself as being on the good side. The 'white' side. But because of her ancestry, she was also placed on the bad side, the 'black' side.

So where was she placed? Black or white?

She preferred the grey side. Between the two.

And depending on how full the moon was, her shades of grey varied.


	35. Forgotten

35- Forgotten

He sometimes felt forgotten in the group. He was the smallest, and yet the smartest. If not for a certain were-wolf, he might have left a long time ago.

Maybe he was forgotten from time to time, but then again, he still knew that he was remembered.


	36. Dreamer

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sooo sorry for my prolonged abscence, I just didn't have it in me to really write this summer...But know that I feel extremely guilty for not updating anything for the past few months..._**

**_And so, I announce my return with some updates! There will probably be more to come, so watch those inboxes!_**

**_As well, I need your opinion...I find that my first story, an unforseen event, is really getting out of hand, and I'm really not as fond of it as I once was..._**

**_And so, I presnt to you two options: Either I discontinue it, or I restart is over, so that it would be much better written and a better read..._**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_-Dragon_**

36- Dreamer

She wasn't usually the one who thought about the future, and what it held.

But when it came to _him, _she sure thought about it. White-picket fences, large house in the suburbs, their children running around...

Yes, when it came to _him_, Atlanta was a dreamer.


	37. Mist

37- Mist

Mist swirled around her. Where was she? She just remembered falling and hitting her head on a rack. Hard.

Atlanta,

Hearing her name, the heavy mist started lifting, and her clouded thoughts started to regain some sense.

"Atlanta, wake up." She heard Archie say, as the mist in her head cleared, and she woke from her coma, the last of the mist having dissipated into nothingness.


	38. Burning

38- Burning

Her skin burned at his touch, his kisses.

Her face turned red, and her skin felt as if a roaring fire raged underneath.

He was like a flame, and she, a moth.

Though she was probably going to burn beyond repair one day, she didn't mind.

She sometimes liked being burned.


	39. Out of Time

39- Out of time

"Alright class, ten minutes left!"

Gasping, Archie looked down at his exam.

Four pages of pure scientific crud, and he had only finished two and a half in the past two hours.

Rushing through the last parts, he let out a loud sigh, attracting the glare of the teacher, how already disliked him.

Archie was out of time for this test...


	40. Knowing how

40- Knowing how

She was an enigma, that she was. A chameleon. She was an expert at hiding her true feelings, her emotions.

A simple twitch of her lips meant that she was content. A slight spasm of the forehead, and she was either worried or mad, depending if her eyebrows contracted.

Neil could write a book on how she showed her emotions. Like the way her eye twinkled when she saw him.

Yes, to some she might be emotionless. You just had to know how to read her.


	41. Fork in the road

41- Fork in the road

"Did she say right or left?" Archie asked Atlanta, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Panting, she looked up at him with bright, hazel eyes.

"Archie, our child is coming and you can't remember the directions to the hospital?" She cried, clutching her swollen stomach in pain.

"Well she didn't say anything about a fork in the road!" He cried back as he decided to take the left lane.

Too bad Neil wasn't with them.


	42. Start

42- Start

"Ready Arch? Atlanta taunted, bending down to touch the starting line.

Bending over as well, the warrior looked at the hunter.

"You bet!" He answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"One, two, three, go!"

And they were off, running ever farther from the starting line and closing in on the finish, closer that they ever thought they were.


	43. Nature's fury

43- Nature's fury

"And yet another tornado has hit-"

"Floods kill at least a dozen in-"

"Tsunamis-"

"Hurricanes-"

"Volcanoes-"

Sighing, Theresa turned the TV off. Nature was rebelling, fighting back, she could feel it. You didn't have to be psychic to tell.

They were suffering from Nature's fury, just as it had suffered from man's change.


	44. At peace

44- At peace

She was so beautiful when she slept, the way that she drew her legs up to her chest, and how she hugged the pillow her head rested on.

She looked so at peace at those times, when he held her in her arms.

They were both at peace...


	45. Heart song

45- Heart song

_I love the way-_ no _hold me tight-_ no

Scowling, Atlanta threw her thirty-ninth paper in the trash. She had to write an essay for her English class, and write a poem or song that came from the heart. Holding her head in her hands, she desperately tried to think of things that she loved.

A sudden image of a certain purple-haired warrior drew itself in her brain, and inspiration hit her like a train.

_It took me some time, but now my love for you shines. _

_I want to jump in your arms, and claim you as mine._

_I hope to the gods that you feel the same,_

_And if not then my heart is to blame..._

She got the highest grade in her group.


End file.
